Springboards for performing gymnastics are designed to improve gymnasts' performances in the execution of acrobatic figures or in vaulting over apparatus, in particular the vaulting horse or more recently the vaulting table.
These springboards have dimensions determined by the International Gymnastics Federation, which are currently 1200×600 mm with a height of 220 mm with an identical elasticity regardless of the gymnasts' weight which can vary from 30 kg to 80 kg.